Vampire Academy: Despite the cold
by bloody.Cappuccetto
Summary: La vida de Rose cambia radicalmente cuando Dimitri acepta ser el guardián de Tasha Ozera. Hay un traidor en la corte que busca eliminar a sus enemigos políticos y un nuevo tercero en discordia en la vida romántica de la guardiana Hathaway. Comienza antes de los capítulos finales de Spirit Bound.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes pertenecen a los libros de_ Vampire Academy_ cuya autora es Richelle Mead; son reproducidos con una finalidad meramente lúdica y sin fin alguno de lucro.

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Estoy contenta por comenzar este proyecto. Debo decir que me siento muy entusiasmada con él y ya tengo muchas ideas para trabajar. Como siempre espero que les guste y si pueden (ojala que sí) me envíen sus opiniones, dudas, sugerencias…

En realidad no tengo más que agregar, tan sólo que disfruten de la lectura. Por cierto, la temporalidad del relato se inicia antes de que ha Rose se le acuse de lo que ya saben se le acusa en _Spirit Bound_. Así que esa parte y _Last Sacrifice_ pueden omitirlos para el entendimiento de este fanfic.

Si no han leído_ Vampire Academy_ ¿qué esperan?. Les aseguro no se arrepentirán.

Saludos.

**_Despite the cold_**

I

Corrí y me lancé contra la ventana. No importaba si había un piso o dos en mi caída. Desesperada como estaba por el dolor, la sed y el hambre poco importaban las consecuencias de mi típica actuación impulsiva… tenía la visión borrosa. Esta vez mis decisiones no eran empujadas por salvar a uno de mis seres queridos o algún impulso salvaje de esos que me caracterizaban. No. Esta vez se trataba de simple y llano instinto de supervivencia. Se trataba de escapar.

La reina Tatiana definitivamente no era ni de lejos mi mejor amiga, aunque ciertamente le estaba agradecida: me había permitido ser la guardiana de mi mejor amiga y casi hermana, Lissa, a pesar de mi largo historial de sanciones intra y extra escolares. Sin embargo, su confianza había ido más allá de lo que me gustaba. Lissa había sido "adoptada" por ella para aprender el oficio de la "diplomacia real", eso nos dejaba larguísimos periodos dentro de la corte y lo que conllevaba, seguridad, seguridad por todas partes. Mi papel como guardiana de Lissa era groseramente fácil para nuestra fortuna. Tatiana tomó una decisión. Durante una cena con los padres de mi ex novio y además su sobrino nieto favorito, Adrian Ivashkov, "su majestad" vio el talento de la política en mí (una cosa de lo más irónica si tomamos en cuenta mi carácter explosivo y poco delicado, aunque quién sabe, podría ser igualmente una ventaja). Así que me dio un trabajo extra con un bonito nombre.

"Aprovechemos el tiempo, Rose" dijo un día "Nunca se sabe hasta dónde puede llegar Lissa y los conocimientos que ambas obtengan aquí y ahora podrían ser grandes cosas en un futuro."

Yo sospechaba (no sin motivos) que lo que realmente pretendía era alejarme lo suficiente de Adrian para provocar una ruptura… y su plan funcionó tal como en su momento había apostado Daniella Ivashkov. Adrian y yo teníamos no sólo horarios distintos sino también mundos abismalmente diferentes. Y además, a quién quería engañar… después del regreso de Dimitri las cosas ya no fueron igual para nadie…

Regresando a mi trabajo. Como había dicho, el título era realmente elegante: era una especie de "embajadora de asuntos exteriores de la reina" lo que era una manera bonita de decir que era una especie de _office girl_ de nivel internacional. No podía negar que tenía su lado bueno (muy bueno) aunque ciertamente ningún trabajo es perfecto. El ejercicio "diplomático" tenía sus cosas positivas como por ejemplo los recursos monetarios ilimitados, los constantes viajes al extranjero y la apariencia glamurosa que ello conllevaba. Además la diplomacia moroi en otros países no era muy difícil de entender por lo menos en el nivel que me movía, que tampoco era superior, pues al igual que Lissa comenzaba a aprender los gajes del oficio: básicamente me encargaba de que las instrucciones prácticas que giraba la reina por medio de oficios debían acatarse al pie de la letra, además de vigilar que el ejercicio administrativo en cada encomienda funcionara de acuerdo a lo planeado. Yo era los ojos de Tatiana en tierras forasteras por decir algo pero como había dicho no todo era perfecto. Mi vínculo con Lissa se resentía cada vez que abordaba un avión y me llevaba lejos por dos o tres semanas obligándome a velar por su seguridad a distancia.

Está bien, era un sacrificio pero al final del día valía la pena. Lissa y yo casi teníamos la vida con la que habíamos soñado… casi. Ambas hacíamos nuestros trabajos puntual, correcta y eficazmente lo que se traducía en privilegios. Jamás me había sentido tan mimada así como tampoco hubiera imaginado nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia que nos convertiríamos en dos de las chicas favoritas de la reina Tatiana. Después de todo en su momento ambas habíamos sido tratadas como unas parias por ella pero nuestro esfuerzo y dedicación habían cambiado demasiado la perspectiva que tenía de nosotras.

¿Qué me había empujado a trabajar tan arduamente y ausentarme durante largos periodos tiempo de mi vida en la corte? Dimitri… el hombre que más he amado. Después de que Lissa restauró su alma nada había sido igual. Nuestra historia de amor siempre fue una comedia. Se construía a partir de idas y retornos en medio de situaciones dramáticas y dolorosas, pero una vez que convino, unilateralmente, que lo mejor era mantenernos alejados, hice lo que jamás en mi vida había hecho: rendirme. La vida en ese momento nunca me supo más amarga… aunque había obtenido un par de nuevas enseñanzas: que los tamaños de la corte, el estado y el país eran demasiado pequeños para mis sentimientos y que también el dolor es un regalo.

Mi vida sentimental se vio reducida a un noviazgo fallido con Adrian Ivashkov y mi propia elección por mantener las apariencias de que no estaba dispuesta a trabar relación con nadie. Por supuesto había candidatos, sin embargo el desasosiego por mi ex mentor congelaba cualquier intención buena o mala que pudiera tener con alguien. A veces respirar me resultaba doloroso, ni hablar de amar de nuevo a alguien.

Todos habían notado el cambio en mi. Al principio fue vergonzoso; me sentía herida y expuesta. Casi todos los días era la Rose Hathaway de siempre, los días en que el dolor se me hacía insoportable pretendía la lejanía que mi trabajo requería aunque internamente el frío que atenazaba mi alma hacía que me estremeciera en oleadas de un dolor helado que me mordía el corazón… después de un tiempo, con suerte, mucha suerte, lograba que ese mismo frío calmara la marea de sentimientos hasta hacerme sentir adormecida.

Hoy era, definitiva y afortunadamente uno de esos días. Supe que iba a ser duro en cuando escruté la expresión de Mikhail. Me quité el casco y bajé de la motocicleta en cuanto se acercó.

"Déjame adivinar… no encuentras uno de tus archivos y la primera persona en la que pensaste fue en mi." Solté en tono de broma.

"Absolutamente no…" sonrió. Mikhail y yo poseíamos una relación bastante interesante. No había en nosotros un vínculo amoroso pero las circunstancias de vida de ambos hacían que poseyéramos un conocimiento más o menos acertado de los sentimientos de uno y otro. En lo que a mi respecta el sabía que había sido capaz de arriesgarlo todo con tal de devolverle su alma a Dimitri y lo había conseguido… lo que ninguno comprendía era porque había sido posteriormente rechazada. Tenía alguna idea del dolor con el que vivía pero nunca hizo ninguna pregunta o indagación lo cual agradecía enormemente. "La reina quiere verte, parece que habrá cambios en tu asignación."

Perfecto. Pensé. Lo que me faltaba, rehacer el equipaje.

"¿No sabes de qué se trata?" Pregunté esperanzada.

"En realidad no."

Caminamos silenciosamente de regreso a la sala de juntas de la corte. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar tomó mi brazo y me giró para que pudiera verlo a la cara. Su expresión era indescifrable aunque por un momento dudó.

"Rose…" estaba claro que se sentía incómodo. No quise presionarlo así que me limite a mirarlo expectante. "Natasha Ozera está dentro, en la sala de juntas."

Y el alma se me vino a los pies.

Había pasado los últimos seis meses de mi vida haciendo estancias internacionales de semanas de duración o encerrada en una habitación con sobrecarga de trabajo burocrático sin descanso. Había aceptado el trabajo que la reina me había encomendado con la esperanza de robarle tiempo a lo inevitable. Cuando Dimitri Belikov aceptó ser el guardia personal de Natasha Ozera yo acepté que era necesario borrarme del mapa.

Pues bien, la hora había llegado. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse pero tenía que ser fuerte.

"¿Estás bien?" olvidé que Mikhail seguía conmigo.

"Sí, claro…" Mentí y el lo sabía. Respiré profundamente ante su mirada preocupada. Froté mis ojos para remover cualquier indicio de agua en ellos y me alisé el cabello hacia delante con la esperanza de cubrir un poco más el rostro. Lo tenía larguísimo. Era una cortina oscura y espesa que casi me llegaba a la cintura. Lo había dejado crecer o más bien había dejado de preocuparme. Si iba a sentirme humillada iba a hacerlo con la elegancia que pudiera aparentar aunque fuera un esfuerzo vano. Subí totalmente el cierre de la cremallera de mi chaqueta de piel, desde la cintura hasta el cuello; acomodé los _jeans_ dentro de mis botas estilo _swat_ y fijé mi bolsa de mensajero en su lugar. Me dejé los guantes de piel, esperaba que la nueva asignación no demorara mucho para poder partir de inmediato.

Apreté en mi puño fuertemente el casco de motociclista como si fuera un asidero y crucé la puerta con el guardián Tanner a mi lado.

No volteé a los lados. Me concentré en la caminata hasta plantarme frente a la reina, al llegar ante ella hice una reverencia. Vi a Lissa a su lado, cuando comencé a sentir a través del vínculo su pena por mi decidí que era un buen momento para obviar todo. No me malinterpreten. Yo quería a mi mejor amiga como una hermana pero no era que en este preciso momento me ayudaran sus sentimientos de compasión.

"Guardiana Hathaway, que bueno que la alcanzamos antes de que partiera a su asignación." Dijo la reina con ningún tinte en su voz. Tan sólo asentí esperando a que continuara. Comenzó a hojear el contenido de una carpeta que supuse eran los detalles del nuevo trabajo. "Parece que vamos a tener que cancelar su viaje a Praga…"

Suspiré. En realidad sí quería ir a Praga, era de las ciudades más geniales que jamás había conocido. Cuando podía robarle tiempo a mis asignaciones lo gastaba en dar rápidas visitas. Tan sólo había estado antes una vez en Praga por lo que no pude conocerla lo suficiente como me hubiera gustado. Esperaba poder perderme en sus calles más tiempo esta vez pero ahora… parece que la idea se fue al traste.

"Su nueva asignación consiste en hacer que el príncipe Zeklos firme el acuerdo que se acaba de aprobar. La misión tiene carácter de urgente. Partirá a Moscú de inmediato." Cortó sin apartar la vista de mi.

A estas alturas comenzaba a sentir la rabia en el fondo de mi estómago. Todos los que trabajábamos en el departamento diplomático sabían que yo evitaba cualquier misión a Rusia y Siberia, desconocían los motivos, por supuesto Lissa los sabía y nadie más. Aunque todo mundo deducía que las razones eran más bien de índole personal, sobre todo después de mis tan conocidas vacaciones en esos puntos geográficos para cazar strigois. Por supuesto la reina lo sabía, me lo dijo esa curiosa mirada que ahora me sostenía. Yo no sé qué cara o de qué color me había puesto pero fue lo suficientemente notorio como para que Tatiana explicara:

"La firma de este acuerdo es muy importante es por eso que te la dejamos a ti, querida. Necesitamos rapidez y eficiencia. ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que te tengamos de regreso?"

Volví a suspirar. Le dediqué una mirada angustiada a Lissa, ella me devolvió una sonrisa y una ola de apoyo a través del vínculo.

"Cuatro días, su majestad. A partir de este momento."

El rostro de Tatiana reflejó mucha satisfacción respiró como si sintiera alguna especie de alivio y entregó la documentación a Lissa.

"Pues bien, se cierra la sesión de hoy. Que todos tengan un buen día."

Y sin más trámite todos comenzaron a abandonar la sala.

Lissa no se hizo esperar y prácticamente vino saltando a mi desde su posición. Me dio un abrazo y la carpeta.

"¿Cuatro días no es muy poco tiempo?" preguntó consternada.

"En realidad es el tiempo justo para ir, recolectar una firma y regresar… incluso creo que podré hacerlo un poco antes." Respondí sonriendo.

"Pequeña dhampir, estoy de acuerdo con mi prima. Creo que es muy poco tiempo. No vas a parar ni a comer." Adrián se acercó por mi lado derecho. Nos dimos un abrazo. Tenía demasiado tiempo que no nos habíamos visto. Como ya había comentado difícilmente podíamos vernos antes de que ambos tuviéramos responsabilidades. Una vez adquiridas resultaba casi imposible.

"¿Por qué ya no me visitas ni en mis sueños?" Inquirí divertida.

"Pequeña dhampir, pequeña dhampir… me sorprende que pienses eso; claro que lo he hecho. Creo, más bien, que tu uso horario y el mío no son compatibles."

"Por supuesto…" sonreí otra vez.

"Pero qué les parece esto: señorita Hathaway, prima, ¿qué les parece si cuando regreses organizamos una pequeña reunión con los viejos amigos, ya saben, queso, degustación de vinos… una cena al estilo Ivshkov."

Los ojos de Lissa se iluminaron. Había pasado bastante tiempo ya que nos habíamos reunido y honestamente ya nos hacía falta.

"Razón de más para hacer esto en tiempo record." Interrumpí. Me miraron consternados. "No se preocupen, ya me conocen… voy a estar bien." Intenté tranquilizarlos. "¿Y qué es lo que estoy transportando?"

Se miraron uno a otro visiblemente contrariados pero al final ella respondió.

"El acuerdo de prohibición que dicta que los moroi no deben practicar magia ofensiva."

Eso sí que era inesperado. Aunque después de una cierta experiencia en Alemania yo sabía que el uso de magia defensiva era cuestión de políticas y geografía. Iba a comentar algo cuando fui interrumpida.

"¿Cuatro días? Será un _tour_ relámpago entonces."

Reconocí la voz antes de ver a la dueña. La tensión de Lissa se incrementó de 0 a 10 en un segundo y yo sentí como si me hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría. Me volví lentamente. Y los ví. Un par de hermosos ojos azules tan claros como el hielo ártico.

"Hey, Tasha. Tanto tiempo sin verte." Dije sin poder evitar cierta tirantez en mi voz. Y es que jamás estaría lista para verlos y mucho menos juntos. Detrás de ella por supuesto se encontraba él, como su guardián ¿o perro faldero? "Guardián Belikov". Hice un movimiento con la cabeza para simular un saludo que por supuesto no llegó a serlo porque no intenté mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿No visitas las ciudades a las que viajas. Si yo tuviera tu maravilloso empleo lo haría." Comentó ella con un tono de voz amistoso.

"Sólo lo hago cuando el lugar me interesa." Respondí de manera plana. _Touché_. "Bueno, me tengo que ir antes de que la reina me corte la cabeza." Escuché las risitas de Adrian y Lissa detrás de mí. Temía que si me quedaba un momento más allí iba a acabar diciendo alguna tontería.

"Rose…" Un repentino sentimiento de incertidumbre me vino del vínculo. Ví la expresión preocupada de Lissa. Ella siempre se preocupaba en cada viaje que yo hacía pero esta vez estaba llevando la preocupación a extremos nuevos. "Ten cuidado."

"Claro, siempre lo tengo." Dije mientras reajustaba mis guantes de piel; la abracé y me alejé por el pasillo con paso firme sin ver a nadie más. Tenía que contemplarlo aunque sea por unos segundos. Tenía que conformarme con su visión porque sólo así, robando miradas furtivas y exhalando suspiros podía convencerme de que aún seguía viva. Volteé a verlo en el último momento antes de dejar la habitación y lo que vi fue la imagen más bella: un par de ojos tan dulces y marrones como el chocolate observándome alejarme.


	2. ¡AVISO!

Hola queridas:

Una disculpa por no actualizar aún esta historia. ¡No se preocupen! Eventualmente lo haré, sólo denme un poquito de tiempo. Estoy trabajándola en mi cabecita un poco más para poner más trama. Ustedes saben ¿no? Más adelante haré un cambio con respecto a los tiempos pero no será nada que afecte demasiado. Sólo quiero darle más espacio a Rose para madurar y aprender aunque sea un poco antes de enfrentar lo que va a enfrentar (se escucha ominoso *_*).

Para que no se sientan abandonadas iré intercalando las actualizaciones de la historia con una traducción. Es el primer libro de nuestra saga favorita desde el punto de vista de Dimitri. Sé que hay varios en la red y del que me ocuparé no está del todo terminado pero tengo la confianza de que la autora se anime más adelante a concluír. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi tan sólo una vez más ruego por su paciencia.

Lo cierto es que el nuevo semestre en la universidad está siendo más pesado de lo que imaginé: tengo lecturas y lecturas de materias como Semiótica, Crítica Literaria, Fundamentos de la Teoría Literaria, Cervantes y el Quijote… ¡Sí el Quijote! Por lo que mis tiempos se han afectado hasta a la hora de dormir. Digamos que ese es mi pretexto. Pero reitero: no se preocupen, seguiré con esta historia, sólo necesitaba que ustedes supieran mis motivos de por qué estoy tan lenta. Espero que puedan disculparme.

Como bonus estoy pensando en un nuevo proyectito… ya saben algo para festejar Día de Muertos. Sólo tengo una idea muy básica, de hecho aún no he pensado si será humorístico o qué pero me gusta la idea porque será un buen pretexto para poner a Dimitri y a Rose juntos.

Bueno chicas, espero leerlas pronto en sus reviews (los leo todos, otra vez una disculpa por tardarme en contestar).

XOXO


End file.
